Protecting Haley
by missefron15
Summary: Gabriella lost everything. Her friends, family, and her Boyfriend Troy of 3 years. All she did was Protect Haley her best friend. Now Gabriella is left with a 1 month old son. She did the right thing right?will she regain everyone she once lost?Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this idea just came to me in my head and I had to write it. About my other 2 stories I have out...I'm soooo sorry for making you wait. But I will try my best to write more of Don't Crush me and I think I'm only having 4 chapter for Learning to Breathe but if you want me to continue review and tell me:

This story is called Protecting Haley...and I like the way I have it all in my head...So enjoy and review. Sorry if I don't speel every word right.

* * *

Chapter One

I lost everything and everyone really from what I had to do. I did this because she was my best friend. I couldn't let her down. She asked me to do one thing for her, keep it a secret and pretend to be in her situtation. I did because we had been best friends since we were born. I lost my friends, my parents, and my boyfriend of 3 years. If I had told them what was really going on then they wouldn't have hated me. I messed up big time and it was all for Haley Moore. My name is Gabriella Montez and now I'm stuck with a 1 month old son.

10 months earlier

I was in my bedroom lying on my bed when I heard the front door ring. My dad, Greg answered it. I heard him tell whoever it was that I eas upstairs. It wasn't Troy, my boyfriend of 3 years because he always came through my balcony. So it had to be...

"Gabriella?"Haley Moore Best friend since we were born came into my room, shut and locked my door.

"Hales? what's wrong? Have you been crying?"I asked looking at her tear stained face.

"No everything is not fine...I'm pregnant."I looked at her then stood up and embraced her into a hug. I was shocked. But I couldn't believe this.

"How far along are you?"

"3 weeks."she replied quietly.

"It's Eric's isnt it?"I asked.

"Yeah.."she creid even more when I said his name. Eric Montez was Haley's boyfriend, also my brother.He was a year older was 18. He was killed by a car. A hit and run is what they said. The day I found out I was in class in homeroom with everyone else. Haley, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad..etc. The officer came into the room and went to Ms.Darubs' It was like yesterday

_Flashback_

_"Ms. Darbus?"the officer that came into the room walked over to her and asked her something in private. We all wanted to know what it was then Darbus turned around and looked straight at me._

_"Gabriella...You need to step outside with the officer for a moment."that's all she said. I got up and looked at the officer who led me outside the classroom. When I got out there I saw my parents._

_"Mom, Dad?" I could see my mom's red eyes that were all puffy from crying. I was scared to know what was going on."What's going on?"_

_"Gabi...Eric was killed by a hit-in-run this morning."Greg answered. I stood there and looked at them...I was crying on the inside. My dad and mom came and wrapped me into a hug and a didn't move. They told me to get me stuff that they were taking me out early. I told them no..I want to stay and then they left with the officer. I stayed out there for a second before going into the classroom. Then it hit me Eric my big brother was dead. I cried. I walked into the classroom and everyone was looking at the tears running down my face. Haley got up right away as I sat down and kneeled beside me. Troy also came beside Haley._

_"Gabs? What's happened?"Troy asked. I looked up and saw haley and troy...I looked at Haley._

_"He's gone Haley."_

_"Gabi who's gone?"Haley asked me_

_"He's dead. He was killed..."_

_"Gabriella! who's dead!?"Haley asked concerend and yelled the whole class was now looking at me._

_"Eric." I said throught my tears._

_End of Flashback_

"What are you going to Haley?"I asked her.

"I'm keeping it...But I'm not telling any one. You know I live on my own..."Haley said. She got emacipated when she was 16...her mom started drinking and her dad...well he left when she was born. So my parents helped her out and we got her emacipated and an apartment.

"Hales you got to tell someone."

"I did. I told you...But I need a favor."I looked at her when she said favor. I was scared.

"Anything." I told her.

"Pretend to be pregnant."

"What!?"

"Please...you know if I'm pregnant the officer for my emacipation will revoke me...but if you pretend for me then I can stay where I live." It was true. He would.

"But Troy and I haven't had sex. So what's going to happened when he finds out?"

"I don't know but please Gabi please."she started crying which made me cry.

"Ok. I'll do it. But for you and this baby."

"Thank you so much Gabi!"she sunk her arms around me and gave me hug. I was doing this for Haley and I knew what the consequenses would be...I guess one thing would come out ok...I would get my first nephew or niece.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next Chapter. I was writing this chapter and my hands were shaking to how freaking cold it is in my house right now.lol.please review and should I continue to make Learnining to Breath longer than 4 chapters?

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been 2 months since Haley told me. She was started to show which meant bagger clothes. She was a 2 and her baby bump was showing. Haley told me to start wearing baggy clothes as well. I was a size 2 also. But everyone took notice...I always wore clothes that fot my body. I never once wore a bagger shirt. Rumors were going around like crazy and I didn't like it nor Haley. And I could tell Troy was getting mad too.

"Gabriella...stay strong for me please."Haley begged me as we stood at my locker recieveing glares. Haley always wore baggy clothes. So nobody was talking about her.

"Haley...no one has seen me wear baggy clothes."

"Please get used to it...you said you would help me out."

"I know...I know...But what happens when your 6months?"

"I got a tutor. and I'm leaving school. and so will you."

"I what!?"I shouted. Everyone's head turned towards me. I took Haley into a empty classroom."Since when!?"

"Since I told the principle about my condition and then I told him what we were doing and he was very understanding."

"Haley Nora Moore! I can't believe you did that!?"

"Not the full name!Gabriella Michelle Montez!"

"FINE!"I said aggitated.

"Gabi please don't be mad at me...please."

"I'm not mad...What am I suppose to tell Troy?My parents?OUR friends?"

"Tell them that...uhhh...I seriously don't know...but we're getting a tutor and you can live with me!"Haley said happy.

"Fine."

"YAY!this is so exciting!"she shouted.

"Not so loud you dork."I said she giggled.

2 months later came leaving Haley 5 months pregnant so we decided to get out of school now instead. Everyone was at my house for Jack's party. Jack was a nice guy. He was head coach of the wildcats and Troy's dad. He was turning 37. That was when I was going to anouce I was moving out. I know a bad thing but I had to do this for Haley. I told her anything and she asked. So I owe her. I know I'm going to lose Troy in the end and my family and friends as well but I'll have Haley with me and this new bundle of joy. About an hour into the party I stood up in front of my parents who were talking among themselves and looked up at me. The noticed too I was wearing baggy clothes.

"Mom, Dad...can we step into the hall way alone to talk?"I asked. They nodded and we 3 went into the hallway."Mom, Dad...I'm moving out."

"WHAT!?"they both yelled loud enough for everyone to look at us.

"I'm moving out. I'm 17 years old so I have to choice."

"Gabriella Michelle Montez..you are not moving out! You need to be 18!" Greg Montez shouted.

"I don't care! I'm moving in with Haley and I won't be going back to school I'm getting a tutor and then coming back for graduation."

"WHAT!?"they shouted this time everybody came rushing over.

"What's going on?"Lucille and Jack Bolton asked as well as everyone nodding in agreement.

"Oh well apparently our daughter is moving out, dropping out of school then coming back to graduate."Gina shouted.

"What!?"Troy shouted."Why?"

"I have my reasons."I spoke.

"Gabi why?"Gina asked.

I hesitated for a moment..."I'm pregnant."there I had said it. I was relieve but then sad that I was about to lose everything.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled at me except for Haley who was standing next to me.

"I'm pregnant."I said again.

"Troy IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"Greg yelled.

"I'm still a virgin!"he yelled.

"what!?"Greg asked.

"I didn't sleep with her."he replied.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez..."Gina said.

"I'm sorry."I said quietly.

"How could you cheat on me Gabs?"Troy asked with tears in his eyes.

I had to lie for Haley..."I'm sorry Troy."

"I can't handle this..."Troy said and walked out with tears in his eyes. Everyone stared at me with evil eyes. I was so mad at myself but reminded myself this is for Haley and not me.

"Maybe it's a good thing your moving out then Gabriella."Greg and Gina said.

"Maybe."

Over the week I had sucessfully moved into Haley 2 bedroom apartment. No one spoke to me. We had a tutor come in everyday except on weekends...Everytime I went to get food some where I would see someone from my school and they gave me these looks like I did the wrong thing. Truth was I did nothing wrong except Lying for Haley. I hated this. Troy and I broke up. I lost all my friends but I did it to protect my best friend.

I looked over my shoulder to see my 5 1/2 month pregnant best friend. she was sleeping. I got up and put a blanket over her. Then I heard the door bell ring. That must be my pizza. I got the money I needed I was wearing shorts and a shirt that fitted my figure. I opened the door and I dropped the money. There standing in front of me was Chad Danforth.

"Holy shit! Your not pregnant!"chad yelled just enough to wake Haley up. She came to the door holding her stomach.

"Gabs who's at the do--"She stopped dead in her tracks. Her faced dropped when she saw Chad looking at her holding her stomach.

"Your pregnant Haley?"Chad said coming into the apartment

"Well I guess he knows."Haley said.

"I'm really confused here...Gabi you said you were pregnant."Chad said looking over to me

"I'm protecting her Chad. I have to...She's carrying my brother's baby."

Chad's face dropped...he felt bad."I'm here for you guys."he said. We both smiled. Then Haley spoke up.

"Chad! you can't tell anyone you swear?!"Haley shouted.

"I promise. Dang Gabs is she always like this?"

"Yep...Chad...Hows Troy?"One look at Chad and his face dropped. I knew the answer."I hurt him didn't I?"

"Yep...He thinks you cheated on him and I know the truth...Gabs you need to fix this."

"I will once that baby is born."I said pointing to Haley's growing stomach.

"HEY!don't point at my baby!"

"Technically he's not a baby yet until he comes out."Chad said. Us girls let out a laugh. Chad stay and chatted with us for a while longer then had to leave he had to go and meet the gang and of course his best friend Troy Bolton.


	3. Chapter 3

hey next chapter...Im just in the mood to write I guess...lol.

* * *

Chapter 3

Haley was getting big. Her now being 9 months pregnant was a relief because then I wouldn't have to pretend any more. Chad came over as much as he could. He got questioned alot. And I felt bad that he had to go through that even though I should of never lied in the first place. I haven't spoken to my parents in let's sayd 4 months. They hate me for what I did to Troy. Which I didn't cheat on him..I'm still a virgin as well as him...He probably got mad and lost it but I deserve it. We wanted our 1st time to be speical and everything. Today is Eric's 19th birthday. I turned 18 a few months ago as well as all my friends. We just sat around because it was a death day to mourn. My brother would be here today if it wasn't for that stupid hit-in-run...but I can't do anything in the past. Plus Haley looked like she was going to pop any day now.

"GABRIELLA!"Haley shouted from down the hall in her bathroom. Make that today.

I rushed into the bathroom and saw her standing in a puddle of water. I told her to hold on while I called Chad and got her bag.

With Chad at Troy's House...

"Man...get over your self you hair isn't going to grow any bigger."Troy smirked and laughed.

"Troy shut it! I'm glad your getting over this whole Gabriella ordeal but no need to insult the 'fro'."Chad said then his cell rang.

****

"Fro-Boy at yo service who's speaking?"as chad said that troy burst into laughter

"Chad! Get over here QUICK! Haley's water Broke! We need a ride to the hospital."I said.

"OMG! I'll be right there! tell her to stay calm!"he whispered the last part and hung up

(a/n:chad in bold itlaics and gabriella in regular itlaics)

Chad got his things and dashed out of Troy's house leaving a very confused Troy but Troy shrugged it off.

At the hospital...

Haley was in her room with Chad and Gabriella by her side. She had her contractions and everything. After about 5 hours She was ready to give birth. During her last push we heard the baby scream. Me and Chad were happy. It was a boy...Just like Haley wanted. I looked over to Haley with a smile but my smile turned me into tears.

"DOCTOR!"I yelled. He looked up and saw Haley not moving at all. Her heart montior was falt lining and other montior's as well. I started crying. Chad took me into his arms and I just cried. We were ushered into the waiting room. 20 minutes later the doctor came out holding Haley's baby.

"OMG! Doctor how's Haley?!"I asked concerned.

"We did the best we could to save her...we're sorry. Her heart must of burst and it failed and she died. I'm sorry for your loss."The doctor handed me the baby and I was in tears. My best friend since I was born died after giving birth to my nephew.

"Miss?"A nurse came up to me."We need a name or he's going to be named it for the rest of his life."

"Andrew Gregory Montez."I said she did everything and then she had to take Andrew to the nursery.

"That's a good name Gabs."Chad said.

"Andrew was Eric's favorite name if he had a kid and Gregory is my dad's name. That's the name Eric picked out if he had a boy...so me and..and.."I couldn't finish my sentence because Of my tears. CHad just comforted me.

"Gabi it's ok...I'm here for you."

2 days later they let out Andrew. Chad came and took me and Andrew to my parent's house. It was time for me tell them the truth.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"Chad asked

"I'm sure...Chad thanks for everything...I really apprieacte it...Look...Haley's funeral is in a few days...And I need to know your gonna be there for me to help tell the other's about wha'ts happened."

"Of course."

"Thanks Chad."

"Any time Gabi."He said. I got out and he drove off. I walked up to the familiar steps and knocked. The door swung open and there stood my mom and dad.

"Hey mom, dad."I said and they saw Andrew.

"Come in."They both said. I came in and we all sat in the living room. I noticed my parents kept looking at Andrew.

"Do you want to hold him?"I asked them and they nodded. I gave my mom Andrew first. She saw he had green eyes. Like Haley had. his hair was black. Like Eric's.

"Where's the father Gabriella?"Greg asked.

"Look...the father is dead." I said plainly.

"What do you mean he's dead?"Gina asked.

"He died about 9 months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"Greg asked raising his voice.

"Because you already knew him...and Andrew isn't my son."

"Andrew?and huh?"Gina asked.

"Mom...I protected Haley. She was pregnant with Eric's baby."

"ww-h-what?"they both asked.

"I never was pregnant. I'm still a virgin. This is Haley and Eric's baby."

"Why'd you lie to us then?"Gina asked.

"Haley told me to be pregnant for her. I started wearing the baggy clothes and then she asked me to move in with her I said yes...I'm sorry."

"It's ok..I can't believe this is Eric's son..."Gina said.

"Where's Haley?"Greg asked.

"After she gave birth to Andrew her heart montior flat lined and she died. She didn't even get to see him mom, dad."I cried. They stood up and came over to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Gabi...we're here...we'll take care of Andrew."Gina and Greg said.

"You don't hate me for everything I did to you?"I said teary eyed.

"Of course not...Disappointted that you lied but We're happy that we have a grandchild from Eric."Gina said.

about a month later I got enrolled back into school...Today was the 1st day going back. I had to take Andrew with me because my parent's were working. And they had a day- care at East-High from previous once pregnant students. I parked my car and got out. People started staring and giving me glares I ignored them. I got my back pack and slung it over my shoulder and and then went to my back seat door. I opened and brought out a car-seat and started walking into East High. Some people were staring at me and giving me glares once again then some people awwwed. I walked in and started walking the halls. I saw my old friends ahead. Even Chad. He knew to play the act like he didn't know anything. I walked up by them and Troy saw me. He was shocked that I was there caring a child he thought was mine. Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jaosn gave me looks. Nothing New...I walked into the day care unit and saw Jack. He worked in the day care unit while he was coaching.

"Hey Coach."I said. He turned around and saw Andrew.

"He's cute Gabriella."His voice seemed mad at me that he thought I cheated on Troy which I didn't though. I spoke up finally towards the truth.

"He's not mine. I was never pregnant."

"But you said.."

"I said I was but did you ever see haley get mad along with you guys? I was protecting her. She was pregnant with Eric's baby."

"I'm so sorry Gabriella We had no clue."

"I know I lost everyone. I got chad as a friend and my parents back...and..."

"Where's Haley?"

"She died after giving birth to Andrew."

"I'm so sorry. I knew you 2 were close."

"Yeah we were. But hey I got part of my best friend and brother right here."I said with a light laugh.

"That's true...So you dropping off?"

"Yep is that ok?"

"Of course...so his name is..."

"Andrew Gregory Montez."

"Nice name..."

I handed Jack Andrew in his car-seat and then started walking out but turned around."Coach...don't tell any one. except Mrs. Bolton."I said he nodded then I walked off to homeroom which I happened to still have with the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey next Chapter. I enjoy writing this Story. On my other 2...Don't Crush Me is on Hiatus or however you spell the damn word.lol. and Learning to Breathe I'm not sure if I'm going to make any more chapters. Just wait and see what I decide.

* * *

Chapter 4

When I got into homeroom everyone looked at me. Ms. Darbus was glad I was back. I don't know why. I took my seat in the back as usual and sat there. Ms. Darbus ended her session early and let us talk among our selves. I sat there alone. I knew that I did a something great but also something horrible. I wish Troy would just scoop me in his arms and say everything was going to be alright but I know that will never work. Then Chad walked over to me and sat in front of me and we started talking. Everyone looked at Chad and gave him a glare then Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and of course Troy came over to confront him.

"Dude Chad what the hell are you doing?"Zeke said.

"I'm talking to a girl."he replied and turned back to me. Chad and I grew closer but a brother/sister bonding. He was like my other Eric and he couldn't replace my Eric but I had someone to look after me.

"We know that you idiot but your talking to the cheater."Taylor said coldly.

"Leave her alone."that's all Chad said.

"What?"they all said.

"I said leave her alone!"Chad was mad. I could tell by the way he rose his voice.

"Chad...chill dude."Troy said."Guys just leave."with that Troy just left. The bell rung. The day went by and I got stares and then I got happy faces but mostly stares.

I was at my locker when I saw Sharpay coming towards me. She used to be in my circle of best friends...she stopped right in front of me.

"Where's Haley?"she asked.

"Uhh...look at the time...I got to go pick Andrew up...see ya."I said trying to walk but she grabbed my arm.

"Gabriella where's Haley?She's your best friend since you guys were born. I need to give her something I borrowed from her."I saw sharpay holding one of Haley's necklaces and it's the one I had given her...I broke down into tears. Right in front of everyone to watch. They stopped and looked at me and sharpay.

"Gabriella I didn't mean to make you cry!"She said in a OMGosh tone and sorryish.

I looked up at her. And I saw that she was worried for me. And she really wanted to know where Haley was. I finally spoke up to her.

"She's not coming back to East High Sharpay."

"What do you mean she's not coming back...Is she going to West High?"

"No...she's not."

"Is she going to Jefferson High?"

"NO!She's NEVER going any where! She's DEAD!"I yelled to get her to leave me alone. She sat beside me in Shock. The Gang came up to us and looked at Sharpay then me. I saw Chad come towards me...He had Andrew...

"What?"Is all Sharpay said.

"You Know what Chad I can't lie any more!"I yelled. Everybody now gathered around. Chad Knew what I was going to do and Handed me Andrew. Troy took a look at me then Andrew. He was slightly confused.

"What the hell is going on Gabriella?"Troy asked.

"I lied to you all. I protected her and now she's dead."

"What are you talking about?"Taylor asked.

"I was never pregnant."

"Uhh...kinda hard to believe that when you have a baby in a car-seat beside you."Troy said coldly.

"He's not mine Troy!...I NEVER cheated on you! THIS is not my son! This is Haley's SON! that's right Haley's son! My Brother got her pregnant she came to me and asked me for one little favor. To be pregnant so she could stay where she lived and not be kicked out. To have rumors spread about me! I knew for a fact if people saw her pregnant She wouldn't be able take the lies and gossip and such! She was my best friend and now she's dead! All because of that stupid heart monitor! Chad you were there! You saw her dead! Andrew's not mine. He's her's. I protected Haley and I lost all of you instead."I stood up and saw all the faces. They were sorry and hurtful. They all new Haley but Never thought she would get pregnant...They also knew my brother. They loved Eric. He played for the wildcats Baseball team. He loved Troy and I loved him for loving Troy. Eric Had always had a thing for Haley and she didn't see him like that. Until I told her he wanted to ask her out then she completely fell in love with him.

"Gabi.."Troy started.

"Don't...I know I messed up...Andrew might as well be mine."I said then picked up the car-seat out the front door's of East High and to my car and drove home.

"Chad what did she mean Andrew might as well be her's?"Troy asked his best friend since pre-k.

"well..."

_Flashback..._

_In the hospital before Haley giving birth._

_"Gabi...I heard that 5 of woman giving birth can die after wards and or during...some random magazine I was reading...And if I die I want you to be Andrew's Mother."Haley said. I stared at her beautiful flawless hair. She had the most prettiest emerald green eyes...I stared at her for a few more seconds and spoke up._

_"That won't happen Hales."_

_"No but promise me that if something goes wrong you'll sign your name as his mother on that birth certificate?"_

_"I promise Haley...I promise."_

_End Flashback_

With Gabriella...

Once I got home I saw my parent's car home. I walked into the house carrying Andrew who was sleeping thank god...I really didn't feel like messing with him all night. It was almost 4:30pm. I saw my parents in the kitchen and I sat down on the counter with Andrew in the car-seat on the floor.

"Hey Gabs...How was it facing everyone?"Gina Montez asked.

"Well...I kinda told everyone Andrew wasn't mine just because Sharpay came up to me and said she needed to give Haley her necklace back and then I snapped."I said looking at my parents who looked at me.

"Well at least they won't be mean to you Gabs."Greg said with a hint of laughter. I laughed a little. But I stopped. I missed Haley. I haven't told them about me being the signed mother on his birth certificate and I guess this time is better than ever to tell.

"Mom, Dad...I also promised Haley something else..."


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short Chapter I know I know...But hey at least I wrote something. I'll try to get the next few Chapter's longer

* * *

Chapter 5

My parents were worried by the looks on their face. They damn sure wanted to know what I promised to do this time. I was scared then not scared to tell them. I really wanted Troy to hold me...But I don't think he can ever forgive me for what I've done to him and the gang. Making them believe I was pregnant and Troy thinking I cheated on him...UGH! life is so damn hard to figure out!

"Gabriella what else did you do?"they asked stopping what they were doing.

"Haley said that if she were to die during birth that she wanted my to signed my name as Andrew's mother on the birth certificate and I did."the I said it. I looked at their faces and studied it. They seemed ok with it I guess...But that was Gina...Greg...was another story.

"Gabriella Michelle Montez! How could you be so dumb!?"Greg yelled.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen! Andrew's not really my son! I just signed my name on his birth certificate! Like Haley wanted me too!"

"Gabriella...take Andrew to the crib in your room. We're clearing out Eric's room to make room for Andrew."Gina said. I was said that they were doing that. But we had to move on sooner or later in lives right? it's whatever I told myself. I took Andrew upstairs opened my door and Gasped to the sight in front of me. Troy Bolton was sitting on my bed. I know he always comes through my Balcony. I was happy that he was hear. But then again ashamed to what I've done to him. I spoke up with Andrew still in the car-seat and me holding it.

"Hey Troy."I said quietly.

"Hey Gabi."he replied. We stayed pretty silent for a few moments then Andrew started fussing. I sat his car-seat on the bed beside Troy and took him out and started to rock him back in forth holding his head for support. Troy watched in amazement of how good I was taking care of my Best friend's and Brother's son. After 10 minutes I got Andrew to settle down then put him in his crib. I turned back to Troy.I saw his Beautiful Blue eyes staring at me like he stared at me when we were going out.

"I'm sorry."I said getting a teary. Then next thing I know Troy wrapped his arms around me.

"No I'm sorry. I was a jerk to you."

"Well you thought I cheated on you...which I would never do Troy. I promise you that. I love you too god damn much."He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me and I as well leaned in too. After a minute or so we pulled back smiling.

"Will you take me back Gabs?"he asked. I looked into his eyes. I started to get teary for what I was about to say

"I don't think we can Troy."

"Please Gabi! I said I was sorry...I know that You had to keep it to yourself.."He kept rambling I was laughing."Why are you laughing?"

"I don't think we can Because of Andrew. I know he's not my biological son but I promise Haley, Troy. I promised I would sign my name on there. I didn't want to but I did. I miss her. You know she never saw Andrew's face. She flat lined before she could."

"I'm sooo sorry your having to go through this babe."

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabs."


	6. Chapter 6

again if it's too short I'll try to make it longer

* * *

Chapter 6

present time.

2 months later.

Today is graduation. I just wish I had my best friend along side with me. She gave me a beautiful nephew I can call my own. Damn I wish Eric could see his 3 month old son. He so adorable. He looks so much like Eric and Haley. I'm glad he does. Now I know if I want to see them all I have to do is look into Andrew and their they are. When Troy wanted to go back out and I refused because of Andrew...I thought about it. I finally said to Troy that I would. He was so happy. And he wants to help take care of Andrew. Troy and Andrew have an amazing bond. I think I found my one and only. I love him with all my heart and I don't want to let him go ever. I did I would die.

"Gabriella, honey are you ready to go eat?"Greg Montez asked coming into his daughter's bedroom

"Yeah can you hold on...I'm waiting on Troy."I said.

"He's downstairs. He came about 10 minutes ago."Greg said then went downstairs.

I grabbed Andrew, the diaper bag, my jacket, my vans and my purse and went downstairs. I was met with a gorgeous blue eyed boy and i received a hello kiss. I was finally happy again.

"We're we going to go eat?"I asked struggling with everything in my hands.

"Here let me help you babe."Troy said and grabbed Andrew and the diaper bag. I smiled and turned back to my dad.

"Uh...I don't know Troy is leading us to have breakfast. and we don't know where we're going."Greg said. I knew he was lying. something was going on and I want to know what. But I pushed it aside and followed everyone to car. about 20 minutes later we arrived and it was a pretty outside brunch nothing special but gorgeous. We sat down at the table being served to us. Then Taylor & Chad, Zeke & Sharpay, Kelsi & Jason and then Ryan and Martha...wait Martha!? Awww their so cute together...anyways the showed up and took a seat also. They were all looking like something was going to happen...I want to know. I spoke up.

"Ok! I've had it! Why is everyone looking sooo nervous?"I shouted out to get their attention.

"We're not nervous..."Taylor said.

"Sure your not...Then why does it look like you want to say something but are afraid?"

"Because we love you."Sharpay said.

"I'm confused."I said.

"Troy...maybe you should do it now."everyone said.

"Nah...I'll wait til tonight."he replied.

"I want to know!"I said wining like a baby.

"Geshhh Gabs...I think you can wait."Chad said. I gave him a glare. He knows I don't like secrets...Exspeically ones I have to keep.

"fine...I'll wait but...you know I don't like keeping secrets nor like them kept from me."I said then continued to eat.

Graduation!!!

I was valedictorian...and I was happy.

"And now welcome to the stand your 2007-2008 valedictorian Gabriella Montez."Principle Matsui said. Everyone cheered and I got up there.

"Hey peeps...wow to think we've been here 4 years...it feels like yesterday. I loved it here and I always will. And I'm pretty sure you guys will too. As we take a look at East High...all I ever saw was cliques. and more cliques...but did we ever follow them?no...we took a stand and fought around each other knowing we are who we are and know that we're more than just a jock, a nerd, a cheerleader, we're so much more. I did something this year that was beyond over the top. I kept a secret. and high school there are always a rumor or secret that is spread or kept. I kept this one for my best friend Haley Moore. I also wanted to say that she could not be here today. If you haven't heard she had a son and died after birth. But I made her a promise to help her son. Haley loved East High. She was suppose to be the valedictorian this year. She was smart and talented. I found her speech when I was cleaning her apartment out. it was beautiful. She said. Today is the day we embrace our lives and start towards the future...but what the hell we all had to live a little..."I was speaking and heard chuckles towards Haley's speech so I continued."But we also got to follow our dreams. Never take life so serious that your willing to give up everything for one thing. I'm planning on college in the future. But not now. I have to take care of my son. But I want to come back to East High and know that everything is the same. To walk through those doors and smell the gossip. I loved it. I loved everything about East High. My friends, My Teachers, they were my family when I didn't have anyone. A friend once told me that I had to make sure to do what is right. Even if it means making mistakes. I know she was right. She always is. I mean have you seen the boyfriend she has? Number 14 Basketball captain...Sorry Gabs but your Boy Toy is hot!."I laughed myself as I saw troy laughing as well at Haley's speech."Even today you know you will look back on every detail of high school and still wonder if a mistake you made was good enough...I made a mistake. Gabriella made a mistake for me. She risked it all. She gave everything up to be my family...and keep my secret. And I'm grateful to that what I've gotten out of life was East High and a family. I hope my son will tend to East High and beat the hell out of the system. I know he will..."I stopped her speech and saw some people in tears."That was our Haley for you. Ok...I've probably said enough...Congrats class of 2007-08! We beat East High!" I was happy. I sat back down and then everyone was standing up and clapping.

We got our diplomas and went on our way. We beat East High...

But I still wanted to Know what Troy's surprise was...


	7. Chapter 7

this one is a little longer.enjoy.review's would be nice.lol.

* * *

Chapter 7

Everyone met at a gorgeous 5 star restaurant...of course it was Zeke's parent's. Zeke's dad had rented it out to just the graduates for the night. I was distracted trying to think of what Troy's surprise was. Everyone was off in their own little conversation's...then Troy whispered something in my ear. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it...he asked me to be his wife. Troy Bolton just asked me to marry him...in a way...I loved how he did it. It wasn't that romantic but look where we're sitting. I just sat there in shock. Then the gang noticed my face expression.

"Gabs? are you ok...?It looks like you've seen a ghost."Sharpay said.

I finally spoke up."yes."that's all I said.

"So you've seen a ghost?"she asked.

I turned to face Troy."Yes."I said.

"You will?"he asked me.

"Yes."

"He asked her!"Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay squealed

"Finally! I couldn't keep it in any longer!"Chad exclaimed

I laughed. And watched as everyone around me knew that he was going to ask me to marry him. I was still kinda of disappointed...because he hadn't showned me the ring..Then troy whispered something else in my ear that made me giggle and then he place the silver ring with a beautiful diamond on my ring finger under the table. I was so happy.

I was getting married to Troy Alexander Bolton.

**2 years later...**

Troy and I got married..last year. I no longer have Andrew. My parents and I sat down After Graduation dinner and talked about it. They would take care of him. But then we decided to do something more. Troy, My parents and me decided to put Haley and Eric as Andrew's parents on the certificate. I thought it would be best. Right now I'm in college with Troy at UNM. He's taken an interest in basketball of course and I in teaching Science. But Troy was also taking Teaching classes. He wanted to be a professional basketball coach...but if he couldn't settle for that then he'd go back and take his dad's job or at least be a Assissent coach. I was happy where I was. Another 2 years of this and I could totally nail this. I smiled to myself I was happy.

I was currently sitting at home reading a seventeen magazine...Of course you have to know the download of everything thing new and of course take intreset on the celeb of the month being interviewed. I finally got bored. I didn't have classed that afternoon. Troy did. We had a few teaching classes together. But always different some were different times. Then I heard the front door of our apartment open and slam. Sharpay.

"Hey Shar."I said.

"Hey."she said in a pissy mood.

"What's wrong?"I said putting the magazine down.

"Uhhh...well...you see...Uhhh..umm...you kinda you know..."She was trailing off and I was getting agitated at the 20 year old in front of me rambling.

"Sharpay! What's wrong!"I shouted.

"I'm pregnant!"she exclaimed.

"Congrats!"I said giving her a hug. She smiled back but was holding something from me."What else is there?"

"You know me and Zeke broke up right?"

"Yeah like 1 month ago...he's the father right?"

"Of course I don't cheat. I still love Zeke Baylor."

"Then What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid he's going to hate me."

"He's not going to hate you...He'll be thrilled at the most."I said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah your right...have you and Troy every talked about this?"she asked me. I was caught off guard. No we hadn't talked about this. We don't need a child right now. But we both consider Andrew as our own. We married at 18 and 19 years old...yeah that's young but we love each other. Right now we didn't want a baby. And I was happy for that. So I spoke up."No...we don't want a baby right now...we're waiting."

"For what?"she asked. How Blonde is she?

"After college maybe."I said in a 'duh' tone. All she did was form on 'o' at her lips.

"Gabs!"I heard Troy shouting my name. YAY! Troy was home!ok get a hold of yourself Gabriella.

"Hey babe."I said as troy came and gave me a kiss.

"Hey shar...what's going on?"he asked.

"Oh Shar--"I got cut off.

:"I'm pregnant."She said to troy.

"Congrats...It's Zeke's right?"he asked to make sure.

"Of course it is."

"Well he's outside with Taylor, Jason, Chad and Kelsi."Troy said.

"Why is the gang here?"I asked.

"Ohh..they're bored and want to spend their time with the married couple."troy said then we 3 laughed. The gang came in.

"Hey Shar!"Taylor shouted and gave her a hug."What ever happened to Ryan?"

"Oh he moved out to New York...Broadway."She giggled and as well as everyone else...Then Sharpay saw Zeke."Zeke can we talk in private?It's kinda important?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go to the guess bedroom."Zeke said... they made their way out of the room.

"What's up with Shar?"Jason asked as well as chad, taylor, and kelsi

"Oh Shar--"Once again I was cut off.

"She's pregnant."Troy said eating an apple.

"Why is it that I can never tell anyone anything any more?"I mumbled to myself. Then my cell rang. I picked it up and it was the lovely mother."Hey mom."

"Hey Gabi...What are you doing today?"Gina Montez asked.

"Uhh sitting on my couch trying to read a magazine but I kept getting annoyed by some people around me.."I said as I glared at the gang. they smirked and went on their ways of talking.

"Well I was wondering if Andrew can see his 2nd mommy."Gina said. Yeah...Andrew started calling me and troy his mommy and daddy but we told him we were his 2nd parents like God-Parents...Andrew now 2 1/2 years old is got a vocabulary. since we told him he couldn't call us mommy and daddy he calls us Gabi and twoy. he can't pronouce them r's but he working on it. sometimes he's calls us mommy and daddy but we don't mind.

"Yeah I guess we could I mean the whole gang is here...Where are you and dad going?"

"We're going to go see a movie."

"Awww that's nice. Yeah bring Little man over."

"Ok thanks sweet heart."Gina said then we hung up.

"Yo Gabz who's that?"Chad shouted.

"Chad use proper language." I shouted back

"Sorry...Gabs who was on the cell?"

"My mom. We're babysitting."I said.

"Cool I want to see how little man is up too."Troy said.

"Yeah mom said the other day he learned how to wink."I said.

"That's pretty good...we need to get that on tape."Taylor said.

then we saw Sharpay and Zeke walk out holding hands.

"Did everything go ok as I planned?"I asked sharpay.

"Yeah...We're getting back together. And wait how'd they find out?"Sharpay snapped.

"Troy."Everyone said in unison except Zeke.

"Thanks for ratting me out guys."He said.

10 minutes later the door bell rang. Kelsi answered it and was greeted by a little man.

"Keswi!"Andrew shouted.

"Hey little guy. Hey Gina."Kelsi said picking up the 2 year old and walking towards the gang.

"Twoy!"Andrew jumped out of kelsi's arms to Troy's arms.

"Hey Andrew!How's it going?"

"Gwood"

"I heard you can wink...it that true?"troy asked. Andrew nodded then winked it was the cutest thing ever.

It was Midnight and everyone had gone home and Troy and I lay in our bed watching the peaceful 2 year old sleep in Troy's chest.

"Do you want to have kids?"I asked out of the blue.

"Yes."troy answered."You?"

"Of course...Just not now."

"Yeah I know...After we've gotten our rightful jobs and are through with college seems right."Troy said.

"Yes defiantly."I giggled."He's so peaceful when he sleeps."

"That's what I love about kids. They sleep peacefully and it's so damn cute."Troy said.

"Yes it is...I'm glad I helped Haley out."

"I"m glad you did too."Troy said smiling then leaned down and kissed Andrew then Gabriella.


End file.
